My Strength
by feather flyer
Summary: "Mom!" I call as I slump against a wall for support. My mom appears from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. Any other day I would have been on them in less than two seconds. Her smile drops when she sees my matted hair, sticky with sweat, my torn and muddy jeans, and a long gash across my arm. The tray clatters to the ground, scattering cookies everywhere. "They found us."
1. Prolog

**So this is a new story that I thought up. I hope you like it. Prolog is short. It will have all the flock members plus some. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Prolog

**Max's POV**

I push through the front door panting and out of breath.

"Mom!" I call as I slump against a wall for support. My mom appears from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. Any other day I would have been on them in less than two seconds.

Her smile drops when she sees my matted hair, sticky with sweat, my torn and muddy jeans, and a long gash across my arm.

The tray clatters to the ground, scattering cookies everywhere. Her hands come up to cover her mouth as she looks at me wide-eyed. I nod grimly and voice what I know she's thinking. "They found us."

Tears form in her eyes and I'm there in a second, rubbing her back. "I-I thought we were finally safe. I mean, we haven't seen them in years." She says.

I nod. "I know, but they never giver up. They always find me eventually. We have to go now. We will be okay."

She lifts her chin gives a watery smile. "I know. Now go on, change and pack. We better go." I give a curt nod and dash up the stairs. I go from drawer to drawer, stuffing everything in a bag as quick as possible.

She's not really my mom - my birth mom, I mean - but it doesn't matter by blood. She's more of a mom than whoever does share my blood. She found me when I was ten, dirty and torn cloths, and half-starved. I warned her people were after me but she took me in, enrolled me in school.

But just as I suspected, they found me by the time school was out. She didn't care though. She had me pack my stuff and we moved to North Carolina. They found us a year later and were forced to move again. I tried to get her to just let me leave, but she wouldn't have it.

It was the same thing every year. Finally, when I was thirteen, we moved to New York and were never found. At least for four years. I had just turned seventeen. Now, they were back.

I come running down the stairs after a five minuet shower with my bag flung over my shoulder. I rush out the door to find mom already putting her stuff in the car. We leave everything else untouched as we drive to the closest car dealership. She sells the car and buys a new one.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

She gives me a small smile. "How about Arizona?"

I smile back. "Sounds perfect."

And so, like always, we disappear.

* * *

**I hope the spelling wasn't too bad for y'all. My sister is checking it so… yeah. First chapter is already typed so it should be up soon. Let me know what you think!**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ha ha! Next chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews! They are very much appreciated!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Max's POV_

I drag myself out of bed to get ready for school.

I always hate starting a new school in the middle of the year. I'm always the odd one, even if I start school when everyone else does. I hardly ever make friends.

I sigh at my thoughts.

After getting out of the shower, I pull on my dark washed jeans, a red tank top, and my black converse. At the last-minute I decide to pull a brush through my hair. I lose the brush a few times in my matted hair but eventually, get all the knots out.

I'm about to leave my room when I remember a crucial part of my outfit. I shrug on a black baggy hoodie.

I rush out of my room and into the kitchen, almost colliding with my mom. "Oh, I was just about to go get you. Breakfast is on the table." She says.

I smile widely and run to my seat. I scoop out six pancakes, a pile of eggs, and eight pieces of bacon with a glass of milk.

I'm finished in less than five minutes and out of my seat.

I give my mom a peck on the cheek and sprint out the door, grabbing my book bag by the stairs.

* * *

I walk into the building and try to ignore the stares and whispers. I make it to the office and plop into a seat because I see the secretary arguing with a boy with strawberry blond hair.

He says something and I assume he won the argument because he smirks and slump into the chair next to mine.

The woman lets out a huff and picks up the phone, dialing a number with a scowl.

"Who pissed in her Cheerios this morning?" I laugh.

"And who might you be?" the boy turns to me and looks me up and down. "Cause can I just say, you look _fiiine_."

"Excuse me?" I ask in surprise.

He starts laughing. I look at him incredulously. "Whats so funny?! I don't get it!"

He extends his hand while trying to control his laughter. "Iggy Walker. Pyro, cook, blind guy."

I look at him suspiciously but take his hand anyway. "Maximum Ride. Girl who wont hesitate to snap your arm if you call her anything other than Max."

His smile widens.

"You must be Max." the secretary appears at my side.

"Obviously." I say under my breath. Iggy snorts.

"I'm Mrs. Sampson and her is your schedule. Let me know if you need anything." She turns to Iggy with a scowl. "As for you, I couldn't get in contact with your parents."

He smiles smugly. "Told you." Her scowl deepens.

"Back to class." She snaps.

Iggy and I stand up and I follow him out of the office. "So what did you do?"

"I blew up a Biology table." He says cockily.

"I've done that before." I say. "Except I was at home and I was trying to make pancakes. Lets just say, we didn't have a kitchen for a month.

He laughs. "Know what? I like you. I'll have to introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Sure." I smile. I decide I can trust him for now.

But then a random thought occurs to me and I freeze. "Hey Iggy?" I ask.

He stops too and turns his sightless eyes to me. "Yeah?"

"First period hasn't even started yet. And you blew up a table?"

He smiles at me. "Exactly." He sweeps his arm toward my upper back. "Come on. We have to-"

I twist just in time to keep him from touching my back. Unfortunately for me, his hand lands on… something else.

I squeak and slap his hand away quickly, my face heating up.

"He he." He laughs nervously. "Why was your back squishy?" He was almost hesitant.

"That wasn't my back." I say through gritted teeth.

He flinches and his face turns red. I roll my eyes even though I'm slightly embarrassed. "Oh…. Sorry."

I sigh and grab his wrist, just noticing the empty hallways. "Come on. I don't know where my first period class is and I don't want to be late." Just as I finish that sentence, the bell rings.

"Crap." I mutter.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope that was enough to satisfy you for a while. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then...**

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright! The next chapter, me pretties. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Max's POV_

Iggy and I walk into biology class a good five minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us, Iggy and new student." The teacher says.

I roll my eyes and snort. "Yeah, new student has a name." I say with a yawn, just to get on his nerves.

It seems to work. His eyes turn to me. "Ah, yes. Maximum, is it?"

My eyes flare. "It's Max." I snap.

My teacher looks pleased to have gotten that reaction out of me. "Yes, yes." He waves me off. "Have a seat. Iggy, you have detention after school and for the rest of the month."

I roll my eyes. "All that for a wimpy five minutes late? Oh, you should go ahead and tie him up and toss him in a shark tank."

"All that," he snaps, "for blowing up my desk." He points to the back of the class where a pile of burnt and broken wood lay.

I let out a loud laugh and double over. "Nice!" I turn around to give Iggy a high-five but his hand misses mine completely and smacks me in the face. I stand there shocked for a moment, the sound echoing through the classroom.

"Oops." He laughs nervously.

I smile innocently, even though he can't see it. "It's okay. Let's try that again." I know the poor kid is blind, but I can't help myself. Plus, he hit me first.

I raise my hand and so does Iggy. My hand flies past his and slaps him in the face, like his did to me. "Oops!" I say laughing and make my way to the back of the classroom to an empty table.

I look up at the teacher and see that his face is red. I also see that everyone is looking at me, and realize that I had caused a scene.

I look back at the teacher. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your lesson. Go ahead." I smile.

Iggy seems to snaps out of his shock and smiles widely at me. "I like you!" He repeats his earlier statement, walking to the back of the class and sitting down at the same table as me.

I give him a sideways smirk.

* * *

I walk into the lunchroom and look around. "Max! Max! Over here!" I see Iggy standing in a chair, looking in my general direction and waving obnoxiously.

I roll my eyes and walk over to him. I flop down into a chair next to a mocha-skinned girl who had curly hair. Overall, she was naturally pretty.

Across from me is Iggy and a boy with black hair, black cloths, and almost black eyes. I raise and eyebrow. "Emo much?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes but stays silent, staring at his food.

"That's Fang." The girl next to me says. "He's really quiet and doesn't talk much but he is always nice to us and protective. Kind of like a dad! I never knew my dad. I guess none of us really-"

A hand cut her off. I look up to see the Fang guy leaning over the table and clamping his hand over the girl's mouth.

"Nudge." He says sternly. "Shut up."

She nods with wide eyes, and he removes his hand. She looks down at her lunch quietly.

"Hey." I snap. "She can talk if she wants." I narrow my eyes at Fang. I didn't trust him.

"No." Nudge says. "I should have stopped talking. There are some things I'm not supposed to talk about. He was just trying to keep me from saying that-… You know what? Never mind." She shut up quickly.

I cocked my head. O-Kay. This was an odd group.

I shrug. Next thing I know, a red-head saunters up and sits on Fang's lap. Fang looked very uncomfortable.

I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Fang-y-poo!" She shrills. I almost clamp my hands over my ears. Iggy does.

I snort instead. Fang sighs. "What do you want Lisa." He says through gritted teeth.

She giggles. "You, silly."

He stands up quickly, causing Lisa to fall on her ass. "I'm going to class." He says quickly. "See you later." He nods at Iggy and Nudge. He glances at me then quickly walks away.

I wave at him. "By Fang-y-poo!" I call. He starts to walk faster.

Iggy starts laughing. Lisa pulls herself off the floor and glares at me. "What did you do to him." She demands.

"Hon, I don't think that had anything to do with me." I reply.

Iggy laughs harder. She narrows her eyes to a squint. Let me just say, it did not improve her looks. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I narrow my own eyes, making them deadly. It was only half hearted, but it still made her flinch.

She composes herself quickly and says, "Stay away from him," before quickly walking away.

Nudge, who was some how quiet throughout this whole encounter, bursts into giggles. "Wow, that was awesome! Iggy was right, you are cool. Hey, I just had a great idea! You can come over to my house on Friday! That would be so cool! We can have a sleep over and everything!" She jumps up and down in her seat excitedly.

I try for a small smile but it looks more like a grimace. "Sure." But she still smiles widely.

* * *

**Yay! And viola! The chapter is done.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


End file.
